1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile, cryptographic round dater for use in mail operations. More particularly, the present invention relates to equipment and procedures associated with the mailing process whereby mailpieces and packages may be affixed with a cryptographic round date stamp that records mailing information in a unique data array.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Postal Service round dater has traditionally comprised a stamping device which, when applied to a mailpiece, leaves an ink mark on the mailpiece or package. The round date stamp typically shows information such as the date, time, and place of delivery of the mailpiece to the Postal Service. Round date stamps may be applied by means of a hand stamp. Additionally, round date stamps are also applied through a mechanical process whereby an impression-making device deposits ink on the mailpiece or package with the round date information.
Mail receptacles have occasionally been the targets of pranks, tampering, and vandalism. Recently, there have been more serious incidents involving contaminated mail. It is believed that mail was deposited and delivered through typical mail channels where the mailpieces had been deliberately contaminated with biological hazard material. Investigation has confirmed that some mailpieces deposited in mailboxes were contaminated with anthrax spores. Some members of the postal service, as a result of their handling contaminated mail, suffered exposure to the biological materials. Moreover, terrorists may attempt to use the mails to deliver harmful and dangerous agencies to a desired addressee.
In many instances the mailpiece or package that carries the terroristic or threatening agency is preserved. Thus the mailpiece itself becomes an important source of evidence for determining who may have perpetrated the illegal activity. Information on the package itself can be very useful in tracing the origins of the package. The information conveyed by the round dater stamp can provide very important information to investigators—the date and time the mailpiece was posted, and the place where the mailpiece entered postal processing.
Information can be added to the round date stamp that will help to prevent improper use of the US mail. In particular, the sender of a package or mailpiece can be required to submit identifying information that can be used to trace a mailpiece back to the individual who deposited it. Likewise, information can be recorded relating to the identity of the Postal Service employee who received a package from a customer. Information that a package was received by a bona fide, authorized Postal Service employee can guard against fraudulent labeling, while at the same time discouraging collusion to subvert postal regulations between Postal employees and customers.
Thus it is desired to develop equipment and methods for using the same that provides a recordable link between the sender of a mailpiece and the mailpiece itself. It is also desired to develop a system of recording and printing mailer information that use existing hardware and software methods that are compatible with existing Postal Service processes. It is further desired to record mailer information using encryption technology where each mailing transaction is assigned a corresponding electronic signature.
It would also be desirable to retrofit existing machines so that they may access and apply the encrypted round dater, such as point of sale terminals, bulk mail acceptance systems, and mail processing equipment.
It would also be desirable to provide a method to improve security in postal processing that can be enacted quickly, easily and inexpensively.